My Julia,
by ba-7
Summary: Sonserina Vs Grifinória: Clássico dos clássicos.  Mas o que pode ser mais clássico do que os Marotos metidos em confusões?  Que James Potter era louca e desmedidamente apaixonado por Lily Evans, todos já sabem. Mas Sirius Black? Apaixonado?  ONESHOT!


- É GRIFINÓRIA CONTRA A SONSERINA! O CLÁSSICO DOS CLÁSSICOS! – berrou Justino Cornwell das arquibancadas. – Grifinória começa com a goles! Mas a velocidade dessa garota é incrível! É SCHELL! VAI SCHELL!

- Sirius vai jogar mesmo com aquele braço contundido? – perguntou Peter à Remus, que tinha um livro fechado sobre o colo e os olhos presos ao jogo. Não que ele gostasse muito de quadribol, mas bem, seus amigos estavam jogando.

- E você já viu alguma fratura parar Sirius quando ele quer fazer alguma coisa? – retrucou o aloirado, revirando os olhos, no momento em que a goles era tomada por Julius Mooster, artilheiro da Sonserina.

- Já. Quando ele se machuca e a Schell está por perto, ele faz a maior cena. Deixa até de azarar o Snape. E ele gosta muito disso. – Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas, avaliando.

- Mas é porque a prioridade dele no caso é a atenção da Schell. Logo, continuo certo.

- SONSERINA ROUBA A GOLES BEM DE BAIXO DO NARIZ DE JONES! QUE RUIM, JONES! – os berros de Cornwell continuavam. Estava clara que a preferência do locutor lufano, era a vitória da casa dos Leões. – E é Schell novamente! Ela está sendo o destaque desse jogo!

- Ef, pwode crfer... – concordou Wormtail, mordendo outro pedaço do seu bolo de caldeirão. – Euf nhum enftendx a... – o garoto fez uma pausa para engolir. – fixação que o Sirius tem por essa garota. Quer dizer, ela é gostosa e tudo mais, mas...

- Não o deixe ouvir dizendo isso e- NÃO! NÃO! – O artilheiro sonserino chegava cada vez mais perto de Sirius. Tentou o aro do meio e-...

- Ponto pra sonserina. Temos tempo ainda, pessoal! VAMOS LÁ, JONES COM A GOLES! PASSA PRA SCHELL! POTTER PARECE TER AVISTADO O POMO!

- O POTTER CONSEGUIU? ELE PEGOU? – Uma Evans descabelada e ofegante chegou, apoiando-se no amigo monitor. Atrás dela, Emmeline estava arqueada numa tentativa de recuperar o ar.

- Depende do que estamos falando. O Prongs pega muitas coisas... – Peter comentou, num tom malicioso. As bochechas de Evans ficaram vermelhas.

- Não estou falando disso, Peter. – desconversou ela. – Ah! Alarme falso.

- Alarme falso. Pelo visto era apenas o colar de Pruberry brilhando. É SCHELL COM A GOLES DE NOVO E ELA MARCA! PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! É ISSO AÍ, SCHELL!

Emmeline foi à loucura com o ponto pela casa. Lily tampou a boca com as mãos, abafando um berro de felicidade. Remus sorriu e acenou para Juliet, que deu a volta no campo, comemorando o ponto. James e Sirius comemoravam também em suas respectivas vassouras.

- ÓTIMO! TUDO EM PÉ DE IGUALDADE! Agora é com os apanhadores. 100 pontos para cada equipe!

- Prongs está demorando hoje, não? No geral ele pega o pomo uns vinte segundos depois do jogo começar. – Peter soltou, procurando pelo sapo de chocolate no bolso. Remus acenou.

- Ele quer se mostrar. É da natureza dele, ser exibido e grosseirão. Ao invés de ganhar logo, fica fazendo isso. – reclamou Lily, cruzando os braços.

- E de quem é a culpa dele querer se mostrar? – Emmeline ergueu as sobrancelhas e berrou, ao que James fazia um vôo rasante pela arquibancada em que elas estavam.

- Não é minha culpa. Ele só quer sair comigo por orgulho. Já que fui a única garota que dei um toco nele.

- Não é assim, Lils ele está sério dessa vez-...

- MAS NÃO! E É SCHELL DE NOVO! ELA FAZ CURVAS PERFEITAS, ESSA GAROTA! E as curvas dela também são...

- Oh, não. Ele não deveria dizer isso...

- Cornwell não conseguiria te ouvir daqui, Rem. E ele já está ferrado mesmo.

- AI MEUS OLHOS, MEUS OLHOS! ESTOU CEGO, ESTOU CEGO! – o locutor levou às mãos aos olhos, ao que os professores tentavam lhe socorrer.

- Eu sabia. – Peter disse, segurando-se para não rir. Remus revirou os olhos. Lily os encarava escandalizada.

- O que houve? Por que o Cornwell ficou cego do nada?

- Ah, sim. Como eu dizia. Ele está sério dessa vez. Está realmente apaixonado. Assim como o Sirius.

- MEUS OLHOS! SOCORRO! NÃO ENXERGO...

- Sirius? Apaixonado? Conta outra! Aquele lá é um cachorro sem coração! – Vance cruzou os braços, pouco se importando com o lufano em agonia por não enxergar, totalmente absorta na nova fofoca. Sirius e James apaixonados.

- Apaixonado por quem? A Lula gigante? – Evans também já tinha se desligado dos acontecimentos do jogo e prestava atenção em Remus.

- Bem... Juliet Schell.

- O QUE?

- ME AJUDEM! ESTÁ ARDENDO, ARDENDO!

- Ai, Em, você cuspiu em mim. – reclamou Peter.

- Desculpe. É que não dá pra acreditar! Primeiro o Potter e a Lils e agora o cachorro e a Schell?

- Exatamente.

- MEUS OLHOS! ME AJUDEM! ÁGUA!

- CALA A BOCA, CORNWELL! – berrou Emmeline por fim, fazendo com que todos olhassem para eles. – Pronto. – o locutor, assim como todos, haviam ficado estáticos com o berro da loira. – Fala sério, cara escadaloso.

- Ele está cego, Emmeline! Tenha mais compaixão! – Evans estressou-se apontando para a amiga. – Afinal, por que eles está cego?

- Sirius. – Wormtail respondeu de prontidão.

A monitora abriu a boca, quase sem palavras. Quase.

- Mas como? Por que?

- Lembre-me de nunca mais deixar o Sirius entrar em campo empunhando uma varinha quando o locutor for um fã da Schell.


End file.
